emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8082 (28th February 2018)
Plot Gerry searches for missing Tip. Jai realises his dog is missing and asks Zak to help him look but Zak refuses. Paddy suggests Aaron should tell Chas what a good mum she is. Marlon reminds Paddy that that won't change Chas' mind although Paddy just wants Chas to know he's by her side whatever happens. Gerry calls in at Wishing Well Cottage to beg Zak to help him look for Tip. He again refuses but soon changes his mind after some gentle persuasion from Lisa. Joe overhears Charity and Noah discussing Noah's birthday tomorrow. Robert orders Joe to stop giving Jimmy stupid errands that prevent him doing his proper work. Joe doesn't take heed of Robert's orders, so when Robert overhears Graham mentioning that Joe has an important client coming later, he gets an idea. Jimmy is stressed about the haulage business so Nicola distracts her husband by dragging him up to the bedroom. Joe meets with a potential Buyer for the golf course development, however, the buyer is put off by the noise and plumes of smoke coming from the scrapyard. Victoria finds Rebecca ignoring Seb cries. Joe heads to the scrapyard to confront Aaron and Robert. When Zak appears, Robert suggests the buyer should talk to Zak before doing business with Joe, revealing Joe demolished Zak's house as one of Zak's family members crossed Joe's father years ago. Robert also labels Joe's mother Rachel a slapper. The unimpressed buyer walks away. Priya is stressed as Amba is refusing to eat. As Jai is still busy looking for Tip, he asks Priya to cover for him at the factory which further stresses her. Faith tries to talk to Chas about the baby again and asks if she's really though her decision through. Back at Home Farm, infuriated Joe insists he cannot allow Robert to get away with bad mouthing his parents so vows to teach him a lesson. Laurel and Harriet have been looking into who might have broken Ashley's window. Gabby is convinced Rhys is responsible. Bob calls in at Mulberry Cottage to inform Harriet that Rodney heard someone hanging about near the church with a dog. All the stress Jimmy has been under has left him impotent. Rodney overhears Jimmy and Nicola talking so suggests his new girlfriend Misty could help as she's a sex therapist. In the Pirate Ship, Bob shows Laurel the shards of glass he's picked up and suggests they put the window back together in Ashley's memory. Laurel likes the idea, but is unsure about spending so much time with Bob. Rebecca keeps forgetting things. Joe calls Jimmy to Home Farm. He explains he does a lot of business with the client the haulage business lost and offers to put in a word. Jimmy is grateful. He also accepts Joe's offer of allowing one of his accountants to sort the haulage company's VAT. Zak and Gerry eventually find Tip at the playground. Harriet discovers a tennis ball in the church and concludes that's how the window was broken. Zak overhears and realises he's responsible for breaking Ashley's window. Joe approaches Robert and Aaron in the pub and offers to buy them a drink, explaining he wants to put things right. Joe is surprised how easy it was to reel Robert in although Graham is concerned the effect Joe's revenge plan will have on Jimmy. Joe doesn't care. Cast Regular cast *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Buyer - Gerard Fletcher Locations *Unknown fields *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Corridor, kitchen and bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Woods Golf Course site *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Pirate Ship *Church Lane car park *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,590,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes